


Kinktober: Knifeplay

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Edgeplay, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja and Julian break out the blades.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Kudos: 5





	Kinktober: Knifeplay

“Relax, Jujubee. I won’t do the fun stuff until you relax.”

His beautiful gray eyes flutter as I rub my palms over his stomach, a quiet moan of anticipation building behind his sealed lips.

“You know I can hear that, right? You’re not relaxed if you’re whining.” I swat at him gently, earning myself a muffled whimper.

“I’m trying to be good, darling. Really, I am.”

“You don’t usually ‘try’ to be good, do you?”

Julian’s pale skin grows pink, flushing from his cheekbones to his chest. “No.”

“No,” I agree. “You just are. So what’s different this time?”

From where I sit, straddling his hips while he lies sprawled on the bed beneath me, I watch as he searches for an answer. “I’m excited,” he offers after several moments of deliberation.

“You haven’t been the other times?”

“No! I mean, yes! Augh, that’s not it, is it?” His blush redoubled, he avoids my gaze as I lean over him, pinning his hands to the mattress.

“Do you want to stop?” I ask. I press a light kiss to his cheek and stroke the insides of his wrists with my thumbs. If he isn’t having fun, there’s no way in hell we’re pushing on with this.

He finally looks at me, eyebrows furrowed. “Not at all. I want this. Truly. I don’t know why I can’t settle down tonight. I never want to disobey you, or make you unhappy…”

“Oh, Juley.” I kiss him again, this time on the tip of his nose. He always scrunches up so adorably when I do that. “You could never make me unhappy. If you’re sure you want to keep going, how about I lay off the Dom stuff? It’ll just be us tonight, okay?” I release my hold on his forearms and instead twine my fingers into his hair, pressing my chest against his as I lie down on top of him. I feel some of his tension dissipate as soon as my weight settles and he moves his hands to rest against my sides, ghosting over my ribs and the folds of my belly.

“Yes, I… I like that. I’m so sorry, Reyja, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You are absolutely not being a bother. That’s not something you would ever need to apologize for anyway. Always, always, _always_ tell me when something we’re trying doesn’t sit right. I promise I’ll never be upset with you.”

He looks at me dubiously, as if such a claim is both impossible and unwarranted.

“I mean it, Jul. We do some difficult stuff, and above all, I need you to feel comfortable the whole time. Every time. Even if we’ve done it before. I love you and I care about you, and I know you want the same for me.”

“Absolutely!” He doesn’t hesitate, his hands digging into my flesh to drive the point home. “Of course I do. Oh, I would hate for you to feel unsafe with me, my love. More than anything!”

I smile at him and run my nails across his scalp, just the way he likes it. “Is it so difficult to imagine that I feel the same way about you?”

We’re quiet for a long while. I shift my focus to drawing patterns in the lay of his hair while he stares hard at the moon out the window over my head, scratching up and down my spine. I’m about to call it a night when he speaks again. “I think I’m ready now. I am ready, actually. That is, if you still want to.”

“Okay.” I sit up, cradling his cheek in one hand and reaching for my dagger with the other. “But let’s not do very much. Just a few here and there, sound good?”

Light catches the blade and Julian perks up, nodding. “That sounds wonderful. Should I stay like this, or…?”

“That depends. Do you still want me to do your stomach?”

He trembles. “Y-yes, please. Just under my ribs.”

I trace lines across his abdomen with a fingernail and he sucks in a breath, his hands flexing and closing in the sheets. “I’m going to have you push the knife in, okay? Just for the first one.”

“Oh, darling!”

“You can't reach your other favorite places.”

“That’s a — ah! — that’s a fair point.” He shoots a soft smile at me though his forehead and sternum are already coated in a fine sheen of sweat. We don’t break out the blades very often, despite our mutual love of them, but when we do, I always let him make at least one incision himself. The pressure of his hand pushing down on mine while I hold the knife against his skin makes the already-intimate experience even better. I always feel so close to him afterwards, like our hearts are pounding in tandem.

I scoot down again so I’m seated over his hips. His cock, pinned beneath me, feels beautifully stiff, awaiting the bite of the shallow cuts. I smile, grinding into him before placing the edge of the dagger along the mark scored by my nail and drawing it slowly, without pressure, across the slight curve of his abdominal muscle. Julian shudders happily from his fingertips to his toes.

“Mmm, it’s cold. Did you do that, love?”

I shake my head. “Must be the air. Want me to warm it up?”

“No, no, I like it.”

Reversing my direction, I bring the point of the knife to the bottom of his sternum again and trace it along the other side of his diaphragm. “I can tell. You’re hard as a rock, aren’t you?”

He grins sheepishly. “I did say I was excited for this.”

“Yes, you did. Ready to get started properly?”

“Only if you are, my dearest.”

I straighten up once more and reposition the blade. “Full ahead full, captain,” I say with a wink. He laughs even as he wraps his long, slender fingers around my wrist and begins to dig the sharp edge into his skin.

Blood blossoms from the clean wound like ink, pooling in the crevice between his pectoral and stomach muscles. He shivers as the slice of the knife sends adrenaline flooding through him, followed by a rush of pain. His erection pulses against me and I shift, giving him the friction he’s straining for. Julian lets out a rush of breath and a tumble of Neviv; I catch only the words “fuck” and “good” amongst them.

Gritting his teeth around the pleasure-pain, Julian meets my eyes. “Can I— so good— another? More?”

He’s rarely more incoherent than when we edgeplay like this. “Okay, lovely. I’ll do a few more.”

He nods blissfully and tilts his head back, anticipating the sweet sting. I don’t make him wait long: within seconds I press the dagger in again, cutting down the center of his abdominals right above his navel. He tenses and grunts, but the noise sounds more like an orgasm than a release of pain. His eyelids flicker as he arches his back, chasing the feeling when I pull the knife away.

I give him short, matching lines on the sides of his stomach next, near the tops of his hip bones. By now the first cut has nearly stopped bleeding, the tracks of blood streaming from it gone dry. The towel beneath us will be stained red by the time we’re done, but better it than the sheets.

My last mark crosses the vertical one at the middle, making a large plus sign. It finally draws a moan from him and he ruts against my ass, each flex causing more blood to spill from the cuts that have yet to coagulate. I put my hand on his chest to signal that I’m finished, but even then it takes him a moment to bring himself out of wherever he goes when the heady mix of endorphins hauls him under.

“H-how many?”

“Five.”

He flops against the pillows, nodding bonelessly. “Five. That’s good, that’s good. Plenty, I think, for tonight.”

“Can I start healing them up?”

“Mmm. Let me keep one.” He peeks an eye open, regarding me through a tiny sliver of iris and pupil. With a dopey grin, he forces air through his nose in a quiet laugh. “As a memory of all this.”

“If you insist, lovely. Do you want to pick which one, or should I?”

“I trust you.”

Such simple words, but they hold so much within them. He does trust me. A rather remarkable amount, to let me hold him down and do this to him. To have told me he was into this kind of thing at all. And to have admitted that our original plan was making him uncomfortable, even if I had to push it out of him? His trust is the sweetest thing he could offer me, aside from his love. I wouldn't want one without the other.

I call a simple healing spell to my palm and guide the warm white light over each wound, watching the flesh knit itself together again. I leave the mark on his left hip alone, though. It shouldn’t interfere too much with his daily work, even bending over patients and crouching or stretching up to fetch things from shelves, and if he wants he should be able to pull his waistband down and see it throughout the day without untying his belt.

Each healed cut brings him back to me a little more. By the time I’m done, he’s watching me with his hands behind his head and love spilling from his eyes, almost tangible enough to catch on the tip of my blade.

“What?” I ask teasingly, settling down on his torso again.

He presses our foreheads together and kisses me, moving his hands to the back of my head to pull me close. “Thank you, darling,” he breathes after we break apart.

I know what he means. “Thank _you_.”

Another smile, resting against my lips. “You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“We happened to each other, Juley.” I close my eyes and nuzzle into him. His arms shift to wrap around my shoulders, hugging me to his chest. “Exactly when we needed to.”


End file.
